Street Races
Street Races are side missions in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. Milhouse Van Houten, Nelson Muntz, and Ralph Wiggum are the hosts. The trio host the races for Patty and Selma, who appear after the races have been won, excluding Level 7. The trio are easy to find on the map as they have a pair of racing flags hovering over their heads, and are symbolized on the radar with a the same symbol. If the player wins all the races in a level, they are awarded with a new car. The player needs to win all the races on each level in order to get a 100% completed on a Level progress screen, but they are not necessary to complete the level. If a player gets out of his/her vehicle during the race, s/he must re-enter the vehicle within a 10-second time limit before the clock hits zero and the mission fails. If the player destroys his/er vehicle, the clock will start counting down from 10 seconds, but will stop at 5 seconds, leading to a "MISSION FAILED!" screen. Music Milhouse & Ralph's races share the same hard-rock theme. Nelson's races have a different hard-rock theme, with some snippets from the Simpsons theme song. Milhouse Milhouse hosts the Time Trial races, where the player has to complete laps while going around in the same area within a time limit. Milhouse is found in: * Level 1: In the trailer park/farmer area. (5 Laps - Caravan Park Time Trial Race) * Level 2: By the Krusty Burger in Downtown, near the police station. (3 Laps - Commercial District Time Trial Race) Milhouse also appears as the boss of the mission Detention Deficit Disorder, where he tells Bart to not encounter Skinner, or else he'll be expelled. * Level 3: At the docks, near the C-Spanker. (4 Laps: Docks Time Trial Race) Milhouse also appears as the boss of the mission Clueless, where he stalks Lisa who wants clues to finding Bart. * Level 4: By Burns' Mansion and the StoneCutter's tunnel. (3 Laps - Mansion and Nuclear Power Plant Time Trial Race) * Level 5: By the gas station near the trainyard. (5 Laps - Entertainment District Time Trial) * Level 6: At the side of Mr. Burns' Casino. (2 Laps) (Squidport Tourist Resort Time Trial Race) Nelson Nelson hosts ordinary Circuit Races, where the player has to become first in a 3 lap race, racing with 3 (or 1) CPU(s). Nelson is found in: * Level 1: By the gas station in the richer side. (Rich District Circuit Race) * Level 2: Near the Krusty Burger near the starting point of Level 2. (Town Square Circuit Race) * Level 3: Near a gas station. (Hillside Area Circuit Race) * Level 4: Near the gold house in the richer side. (Rich District 2 Circuit Race) * Level 5: Downtown, near the firetrucks. (Commercial District Circuit Race) * Level 6: In the Aztec Theater parking lot. He also appears in Wolves Stole My Pills. (Casino Circuit Race) Ralph Ralph hosts Checkpoint Races where the player has to pass through all checkpoints on the racecourse and finish first, racing CPU(s). Each one becomes harder in every level. Ralph is found in: * Level 1: At the church. (Race to the Power Plant entrance - Suburban Countryside Checkpoint Race) * Level 2: Near the City Hall. (Race to the entrance of the Matlock Expressway - Motorway Checkpoint Race) He also appears in Weapons of Mass Delinquency. * Level 3: By the Duff Brewery. (Race to the gas station, near Nelson's race - Squidport Checkpoint Race) * Level 4: Near the cemetery, Evergreen Terrace stone. (Race to the slimy area of the Power Plant - Suburban Rich District Checkpoint Race) * Level 5: By the Courthouse. (Race to the Downtown Police HQ - Entertainment Commercial Checkpoint Race) * Level 6: By the observatory. (Race to the Krustylu Studios) (Squidport 2 Checkpoint Race) Zombies Zombies host all types of races in Level 7. They're found in: * Time Trial: Near the Kwik-E-Mart. (3 Laps - Kwik-E-Mart Time Trial Race) * Circuit Race: Near the demolished church. (Haunted Suburbia Circuit Race) * Checkpoint Race: Near the Springfield Elementary. (Race to the Power Plant entrance - Suburban Countryside 2 Checkpoint Race) Opponents in each Circuit and Checkpoint race Level 1 * Bart in the Honor Roller * A civilian school bus * A a minivan Level 2 * Lisa in the Malibu Stacy Car * A sports car * A sedan (Circuit race only) * A taxi (Checkpoint race only) Level 3 * Marge in the Canyonero * A sports car * A compact car (Circuit race only) * A pickup (Checkpoint race only) Level 4 * Apu in the Longhorn (Circuit race only) * A nuclear truck (Circuit race only) * A garbage truck (Circuit race only) * Frink in the Hover Car (Checkpoint race only) Level 5 * Bart in the Ferrini - Red * An ambulance (Circuit race only) * A Vote Quimby truck (Circuit race only) Level 6 * Homer in the 70's Sports Car Level 7 * A Hearse * A ghost ship * A coffin cart Prize Cars These cars will be unlocked as a prize after all three races within a given level are successfully completed. * Level 1 Races: Electaurus * Level 2 Races: Sedan * Level 3 Races: Book Burning Van * Level 4 Races: Clown Car * Level 5 Races: El Carro Loco * Level 6 Races: 36 Stutz Bearcat * Level 7 Races: Open Wheel Race Car Trivia * In Level 7, Milhouse, Nelson and Ralph are all replaced by zombies who still do the same. However, in a pre-release screenshot of Level 7, Ralph can be seen om front of the school where the checkpoint zombie would stand in the final. This could likely mean that Milhouse, Nelson and Ralph were supposed to retain their roles as race hosts in Level 7 but were all replaced by zombies due to the Halloween aesthetic of the level. * Additionally, in Level 7, the zombie that awards the player the race at the finish line during the Checkpoint Race (in the Power Plant parking lot) is the exact same sprite as the zombie that sells the Zombie Car in the cemetery. Therefore, if a player wins this street race before they buy the zombie car, they can buy the car off the zombie who awards the race at the end in the Power Plant Parking Lot. * In Levels 4, 5 and 6, the Checkpoint races only seem to have two participants racing as opposed to four participants as seen in the previous three levels. The circuit race in Level 6 also has two participants instead of four. However, in Level 7, there are four participants racing in both the Circuit and Checkpoint races again. * Some of the races can be won easily by using the one hit wreck cheat and simply running into the other cars, therefore getting them eliminated. * In an early build of the game, Patty would have congratulated the player after completing all three races and tell the characters to call the Phone Booths to have their new car delivered. * When the player wins a street race, a faint jingle can be heard playing. However in the game files, there is an unused soundtrack with the filename fe_trans which is a soundtrack that plays three trumpet tracks. These tracks go higher in key, meaning that these soundtracks were possibly meant to be heard after completing Street Races as there are three races and the soundtrack plays three trumpets, but in the final game, there is normally silence when the player completes a street race, asides from that faint jingle. * If the player's vehicle is destroyed, the elapsed time counter will cut to 10 seconds, but will not count down all the way to zero, and goes to 5 seconds where s/he will fail the mission. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7 Category:Collectible Items